I Loath You More
by TakumaAngel
Summary: It all started when she took his bike, and, well, it just all went down hill from there, folks. She's no Cinderella and he's certainly no prince charming. What happens when two of the X-Men get into a heated argument? And what's this about marriage? plzR


A/N: Okay. I have some confessions to make. I have just recently become obsessed with the X-men with the arrival of this series. I don't know too much about the characters and their relationships with one another yet, but I am slowly learning thanks to my games and my internet research(which admittedly isn't much considering it's a bit hard with internet as slow as mine.)but I am working on it. So, I used what I did know about the characters and their behavior. I know a little about Logan and Jean, but not much, so just cut me a little slack, okay? And I know that this will never happen, but I thought it would be funny if it did. So, no flames please. Please R and R.

Logan walked in from the latest recall mission involving a mutant boy who could cause earthquakes that almost destroyed the city. It seemed as if there was one disaster after another anymore, no time to rest. All of the X-men were tired and wished desperately for the smallest bit of relaxation time. Unfortunately between Senator Kelly's new laws and restrictions on mutant activity and his funding for new projects involving the MRD, and the Brotherhood up to their usual antics, always causing mayhem and making it hard for all of mutantkind, rest and relaxation was a luxury the X-men couldn't afford.

"So how did it go?" asked Forge as Logan joined the others in the subbasement.

"No different from the other ones," he said gruffly going to stand against the wall. "Anything else? What's the Brotherhood up to?"

"Nothing. At least nothing has come up yet."

"It wouldn't surprise me if they were planning something big," said Logan. "They've been inactive for far too long to be good."

"Just like you to always look on the bright side," commented Emma sarcastically.

He glared at her. "Would you rather we let our guard down and have the Brotherhood show up on our doorstep to ambush us while we're all sitting around drinking tea?" he growled.

"Aw, come on, Wolverine," said Bobby. "All she means is you need to learn to lighten up a bit."

"Sure, take her side," mumbled Kitty with her arms crossed.

"Lighten up?" growled Logan. "In case you haven't noticed, we're in the middle of a three-way war here! Not to mention that the odds are against us! Rogue abandoned the X-men, Charles is in a coma, Jean is still missing, and there's no one else on the planet that's willing to help us!"

"Come on guys," said Beast. "Let's just relax for a minute. I know things have been tough, but remember what Professor Xavier said: we need to stick together if we want to prevent the destruction of the Earth as we know it. Let's not fight for once."

Emma gave a huff. "Tell that to Logan. He's the one who's always as grumpy as a grizzly bear."

Logan growled biting back the retorts that leapt to his lips. Sometimes he'd like to kill her. She was a cocky woman who thought she had it all, not to mention a constant pain in his-

"Guys, look!" exclaimed Forge as he received a transmission from just outside of New York. "Looks like we've got some new mutants in the area. There's no information on them whatsoever, not even in Senator Kelly's database. It looks like they're causing some trouble down town."

"Well then," said Logan. "We'd better pay them a little visit before they're caught by the welcoming committee. Let's get to the X-Van." They all nodded and headed for the garage. "Frost, you stay here."

"Oh come on, Logan. You don't expect me to stay here in this building for the rest of my life do you? I didn't join the X-men to be a prisoner. I'm coming."

"No, you're not. You and Forge are staying here in case of an emergency. And we might need you in Cerebro."

"If she stays, I stay," said Bobby.

"Oh no you don't," growled Logan. "You're coming too."

"Then let Emma come. She is a part of the team."

"I said no! Now let's go before these mutants attract any more attention." He turned and ran after the others, Bobby following him reluctantly after giving a sympathetic look at Emma over his shoulder.

Emma scowled after them. When they were out of sight, she turned to Forge. "What other vehicles do you have besides the X-Jet?"

Forge was working at the computer as he answered her absentmindedly. "There's Logan's bike."

She smiled wryly to herself as she turned for the garage. Forge stopped what he was doing as soon he realized why she'd asked that question. "Wait! What are you thinking? You can't take that! Logan would kill you-he'd kill me!"

"That's his problem," said Emma as she continued walking even while Forge tried to block her way.

"No! Please! Don't do it! I'm begging you! Logan-"

"Please. Logan is all bark and no bite. What's he going to do about it?"

"But-ohhh…" Forge stopped, finally giving up on trying to stop her.

X-X-X

Screams erupted from the buildings as five mutants destroyed everything in their path. They blew up cars, sent buildings tumbling down, took down power lines and everything else. When they saw the black van pull up and fishtail in the middle of the street, they stopped and watched it.

Dopple Ganger smiled. "Looks like we got company." They watched as the doors opened and six mutants jumped out and made their way to the gang.

Logan was of course at the head of the group as they stood facing the juvenile mutants that were causing the chaos. "Alright," he said getting straight to the point. "Who are you and why are you terrorizing the city?"

The one with the black hair, white cloak and shades stepped forward to speak for the others. "The name's Dopple Ganger, and this is Flash, Crater, Shadow and Rex. We was just havin' a little fun."

"Look," growled Logan. "We're the police in this town. You can either stop destroying the city and leave these people alone, or," he extended his claws. "We can do this the hard way."

"Come on, Logan," said Storm placing a hand on his shoulder. "We don't always need to use force."

"Hey, I'm giving them a choice aint I? So what's it going to be?"

Dopple Ganger smiled. "From the looks of it, you must be the infamous X-men, Correct?"

"That we are," said Beast. "We don't want to fight you if we don't have to. Just stop attacking the city and we can live together without any trouble."

"We're not with the MRD," said Logan. "All we want is for mutants and humans to live together in peace-"

"Yeah, we know who you are," said the girl with the light blue hair with purple tips, also known as Flash. "And you can't tell us what to do. Right Rex?"

"That's right," said the bulky one with the tail of a raptor and razor blades on his arms. "We aint gotta' answer to nobody!"

"Ha! You tell 'em buddy," said another muscular man with blond hair, Crater.

Logan growled. "Fine. Then we do this the hard way."

"Alright," said Dopple Ganger. "Action time."

The X-men leapt forth to meet their opponents giving them everything they had. Dopple Ganger went after Bobby who tried to freeze him but was suddenly knocked in the back of the head and then slammed sideways to the ground. When he looked up, he was surrounded by ten, identical mutants.

"Aw man," said Bobby. "Didn't see that one coming."

Kitty fazed through the circle of duplicates and started taking them out as Bobby got to his feet. "Uh, Dopple Ganger," she pointed out. "Kind of obvious."

"Aw, right." Together, Bobby and Kitty worked on taking down the duplicates of Dopple Ganger. Meanwhile, Beast was fighting against Rex, Flash and Cyclops where at it, Storm was taking on Shadow, and Wolverine was going head to head with Crater.

"Ha! You can't beat me!" said Crater as he and Logan were locked in a battle of strength.

"Oh yeah?" said Logan. "Well we'll just see about that!" He dropped one arm and extended his claws to go for Crater's stomach. He hit him dead on, but it didn't seem to faze the big brute. Instead, Crater spun and dove for the ground and came up with a fist of rock and landed a blow to Wolverine's face sending him flying backwards. Wolverine jumped back up easily, but was caught on a swipe of Rex's tail sending him crashing into Beast.

"Ha! Told ya you didn't want to mess with me!"

"Hey Crater!" called Flash. "Wanna switch sparring partners? I want to take a crack at him!"

"Sure thing, Anna!" Crater made a dash for Cyclops and Flash jumped up into the air just as Logan jumped out of the way to avoid another attack from Rex.

"He's mine now!" called Flash as she gathered energy in her palms and released it his way. Fortunately Logan leapt out of the way leaping for Flash in the process. He knocked her to the ground but then he was hit with Rex's tail again and he landed in Bobby and Kitty's fight with Dopple Ganger. Logan was taking out the duplicates left and right along side the other two when he suddenly stopped and sniffed. That smell…And that sound…

He turned to see…EMMA RUNNING FROM THE BIKE AND LEAPING OVER HIS HEAD!!!! He turned again and saw that she had tackled Flash who seamed to be determined to land a blow to Wolverine. Emma had forced her back and took out three Dopple Gangers as Logan stood there almost ready to explode.

"Emma!" yelled Bobby. He was almost hit by Shadow, but Kitty saved him.

"Stop ogling her! We have work to do!" she yelled at Bobby.

"What the Hell are you doing her?!" Logan roared angrier than a badger with a bur up it's butt.

Emma spun and drop kicked another Dopple Ganger, then turned to him. "You could at least thank me for saving your from being blasted by that witch." She ran off then and Logan growled now attacking with more force. He wanted to kill that woman, but fortunately he had something else to take his anger out on.

They fought neck and neck with the five rogue mutants and eventually Logan and Emma were in the ring of Dopple Gangers fighting back to back while Bobby and Kitty went after the others.

"I thought I told you to stay at the Institute!" growled Logan.

"Please. Did you honestly think I was going to be held captive like Cinderella? I don't think so."

Logan smiled, not really amused. "Right. Cinderella. I thought she was supposed to be pretty and quiet and she did what she was told."

"If you think you're funny, you'd better think again," said Emma dryly.

"And another thing," said Logan. "Why in the Hell did you take my bike?!"

"It was my only option. I didn't see the use in taking the X-Jet."

"But my bike? No one is supposed to touch that! Ever!"

"Oh get over it, Logan, honestly. You're like a two year-old that yells 'Mine' all the time."

"You're a real piece of work, Frost, you know that?" Logan growled turning to look her in the eye. She touched her forehead and sent a blast of energy at the mutant that had tried to get to him.

"Yes, but what would you do without me? I've saved you, what? Twice now?"

Logan growled again as she ran off to help Cyclops. That woman was such a pain in the ass. Why couldn't she ever just listen to him? Was it really that hard? He sure didn't think so.

With the arrival of Emma, it didn't take much longer for the X-men to wear down the juveniles. Soon they were retreating, knowing full well that they were outmatched. They stood together, all glaring at Wolverine and the others.

"Don't think this is the last you'll see of us, X-men," warned Flash. "We'll be back! Shadow!"

Shadow spread his arms and suddenly the five of them were enclosed inside a bubble of darkness that quickly vanished taking them with it.

Logan smirked. "Right. See you then."

"Way to go, Emma!" Bobby yelled putting his hand up for a high-five. Emma smiled at him and put her hand to his. Kitty just scowled and glared at Emma before turning away.

Logan turned to the others-mainly Emma, remembering that she'd disobeyed his orders. He walked over to Emma and scowled at her while she smiled, evidently proud of herself and not the least bit fazed by Logan's anger towards her. "I still can't believe you disobeyed me and took my bike!"

"Would you relax," sighed Emma, tiring of his constant tantrums. "There was no emergency and you didn't need me in Cerebro for something as simple as this. Besides, it looked like you guys were getting you butts kicked before I showed up to save the day."

"We were doing just fine!" growled Wolverine. "The point is you disobeyed me-"

"You do like being in charge, don't you?"

"And you stole my bike!"

"Oh would you get over it? I didn't put any more scratches on it, not that it's not already pretty beat up. Honestly, you need to replace that old thing. It looks like you took it to a monster truck show."

"Gr, there's nothing wrong with my bike!" Logan's face was mere inches from hers now, as if he were trying to intimidate her. Though of course, it wasn't working. She just smirked again.

"Sure, Logan. Whatever you say," she said sweetly. With that, Emma turned and walked away from him.

"Hey," said Bobby. "Why don't you let Emma ride with us so you can take your bike back."

Logan turned his angry eyes to Bobby. "You think I was gonna let her take it back?" Logan stalked off to his motorcycle then and the others headed for the X-van. Hell, Logan would probably go for a little detour to cool down a bit before he had to see her again.

X-X-X

Logan got back to the Institute about an hour later than the others. His anger had subsided for the most part, but he was still irritable. However, his temper flared again when looked up to see none other than Emma Frost walking gracefully down the bright, red staircase.

"Where have you been?" she questioned as if she were his mother.

"Why the Hell do you always have to pop up wherever I go? Can't I get any peace? And by that, I mean, can't you leave me alone?"

Her eyes narrowed. "In case you've forgotten, I live here, just like the rest of you."

He glowered at her before looking away and walking past the staircase to head to the subbasement where the others were surely gathered. "Yeah, well if I have anything to say about it, you'll be outta here pretty soon," he mumbled as he reached the elevator.

"They're not down there," she said, ignoring his comment.

He didn't look at her as he asked, "Then where are they?"

"In the kitchen. You missed dinner." He said nothing as he turned to walk down the hall.

"Um…Bobby…? What are you doing?" Ororo and the others were staring at him as he huddled over the counter doing who knows what.

"You'll see!" When they heard footsteps, Bobby froze. Then he ran to the door. "Emma, Beast made cookies and I decorated one just for you! It's a heart! Do you like it? Please tell me-" Bobby froze as he looked up into the face of-not Emma-but Wolverine. Bobby had the cookie right in his face and the brute of a man just glared past it at the hormonal teenage boy.

"Bobby…Get that damn thing away from me." He said in a cool voice that dripped with a desire to do something violent to the next person that dared to mess with him again.

Bobby just stood there, stunned for a moment. Then he staggered back, scared and embarrassed at the same time. "L-Logan! I-I-I-I was just-I didn't-"

"Nice going, genius," said Kitty.

Logan sighed and walked into the kitchen. "Forget it," he said heading to the fridge and taking out a Coke. Then he turned to walk back out of the room, no one daring to say a word, when…Oh damn it, Logan thought.

Emma stood in the doorway now. Why? he thought. Why me? Why? Am I being punished for something? He turned back around and took a chair from the table to sit in a corner. Then he took a big drink of his Coke.

"Just like you to go and pout," said Emma as she walked into the kitchen toward Bobby who was still hyperventilating. She took the cookie from his hands and smiled at him, her eyes flashing. When she heard Kitty growl, Emma's eyes flickered to the other girl.

"Thank you, Bobby," she said sweetly. The boy's face became as red as a tomato. Then Emma walked away to lean against a counter and eat the cookie.

There was a moment of awkward silence…

"Alright then," said Beast trying to break the tension. "There's still plenty of cookies left. Who wants some?"

Suddenly there was a chorus of 'Me! Me!' and they all sat at the table eating their dessert. All except Emma and Logan of course. Even Scott was eating with the other's tonight.

"Mmm," Ororo sighed. "Hank, these are delicious! What would we do without you?"

Beast smiled and laughed. "I guess you guys just wouldn't have delicious cookies to eat."

"Man, I think I'd die without these cookies," said Bobby.

"For once, I agree with him," said Kitty. "They are so good! What do you think, Scott?"

Scott grunted. "They're good," was all he said. But then again, you couldn't expect much out of him these days.

"Well I, for one, am in love with these things!" said Forge.

"What do you say, Emma?" said Ororo.

"Eh, I've had better…" The others stared at her. How could she say such a thing…? She chuckled a little and smiled. "Relax, I was just kidding. They really are a delicacy," Emma said, then took the last bite.

"Why thank you," said Beast. "It's really a compliment to hear you say that, Miss Emma."

In the corner, Logan snorted and took another drink of his Coke. Everyone ignored him.

"Of course," said Emma. "You all can cook wonderfully. Except…" She turned her eyes to the burly man in the corner. "Logan, you haven't made anything since I've been here."

He looked at her with an expression that showed that he really didn't care. "I don't cook." He turned away and took another drink.

She raised her eyebrows. "Really? Why not?"

When he didn't answer, Kitty spoke up for him. "He did try to make a chicken pot pie before, but…well…Let's just say, we had to replace the kitchen."

"He blew up the kitchen just trying to make a pot pie?" Emma gasped stunned. She couldn't imagine Logan cooking anything, but still, he could manage a pot pie, right?

"Um…well…" Kitty began.

"He didn't exactly…blow it up…" said Beast. Scott chuckled remembering.

"Oh? What did he do then?" Emma quarried, more than a little confused.

"Well, he sort of…might have…" stuttered Bobby.

"You see," said Beast. "Because of his sensitive hearing, when the timer went off, it drove him crazy…And, well…"

"He destroyed the stove?" asked Emma, still confused.

"No…He couldn't find the button to turn it off, so…He picked it up and threw it across the kitchen."

Emma just stared at them stunned. Of course, that shouldn't surprise her. She could definitely imagine Logan going crazy from the beeping timer and ripping the stove from the wall before throwing it around the kitchen like a football. The thought made her laugh. She covered her mouth with her hand and looked at Logan from the corner of her eye.

"So, I guess you're always a big brute, huh? Doesn't surprise me." She smirked. "You're not good at much besides fighting, are you Logan?" she teased.

Logan took the last drink of his Coke, then crushed the can in one hand, glaring at her. "Watch it, Frost…"

"Oh come on, don't bother to deny it. You know it's true. You're only good at throwing things-and people-around."

Logan stood and took two big, fast steps toward her, his face in hers. "Yeah, well that's my job, aint it?" he growled. He glared at her for a few moments, then he turned abruptly and threw the crushed can in the garbage before walking towards the door.

"Running away are you?" taunted Emma. "Of course, you would."

Logan ground his teeth together, trying to hold back the nasty words he wanted to let fly. He spun on her, his eyes almost feral. "Shut it, Frost! I aint runnin! I'm tired as hell and I don't want to have to deal with your damn insults!"

The others said nothing. Unlike Emma, they didn't have the guts to provoke Logan. They stayed quiet and watched the two, nervously.

"It's not an insult, Logan, it's a joke," she said no longer smiling. "You don't have to take everything so seriously you know."

"Oh yeah? Well with you, everything that comes out of that pretty little mouth of yours is nothing but insults and sarcasm! And I'm tired of it!"

Forge looked from one to the other and couldn't help the words that came out of his mouth then. "You know, you two argue so much, it's like you're married or something."

Everyone held there breath. Emma and Logan stared at each other. Then they instantly turned on Forge. "THAT'S NOT FUNNY, FORGE!!!!"

Bobby tried to hold in laughter, but it was impossible. He busted out laughing, as did Kitty. Ororo giggled and even Scott gave a chuckle.

"Yes it is!" shouted Bobby. "And it's so true!"

"He's-he's right," laughed Kitty.

Logan clenched his fists at his sides. _Don't do it, Logan,_ he told himself, _don't you dare…_

They laughed until they couldn't laugh anymore. Then Bobby sat up and smiled at them. "Aw, you don't have anything to worry about, Wolverine," he said. "Besides, Emma's way to pretty for you anyway."

Kitty wailed him over the head. "Would you stop it already?! You're so getting on my nerves! Besides, Emma is too prissy and stuck up for Logan. He deserves way better than her." Kitty and Emma glared at each other. They hadn't really gotten along either since Emma had become a member of the team.

"Kitty," whined Bobby. "That wasn't nice."

"Uh, Bobby," said Beast. "I think it would be best if you didn't talk anymore…"

"Come now, Katherine, do you really want to open that can of worms?"

"I'm not taking it back, that's for sure."

"If I'm not mistaken, this argument didn't involve you, did it?"

"Who cares," growled Logan. "I'm outta here!" again he turned to leave, but Forge's next words stopped him dead before he even took two steps.

"Just like they were married all right. The woman always stands her ground and the man's gotta run off because he knows he can't win…"

Logan turned slowly. "Grrr….Forge…"

"Who's getting married?"

They all turned toward the kitchen door and found Warren standing there, a smile on his face. Logan and Emma looked at him, then shouted, "Nobody!" But unbeknownst to them, the others were pointing at the pair. Warren's smile turned into an expression of confusion. Logan and Emma turned their backs to each other then.

Logan grunted. "I don't see marriage in my future at all, let alone it involving _her._"

"Oh really? Would it be that bad?" said Emma.

"Yes, it would," he growled back.

She spun to face his back and glared at it for a moment. Then she turned and crossed her arms defiantly. "Well I wouldn't even kiss you if you were the last man on Earth."

Logan gave an amused chuckle, then walked over look out the window. "If that's supposed to hurt my feelings, it didn't. Besides, why the hell would I want to kiss you anyway?"

"I would-OW!" Bobby held his head after Kitty whacked him again. Logan and Emma paid no attention to the other people in the room.

Emma composed herself and stared at his back as she spoke very coolly. "I suppose that's a loss I can afford. I'm sure kissing you would be like kissing a mangy dog."

Everyone in the room gave a faint 'ooooooo.'

"Yeah? And kissing you would be like kissing an iceberg: cold and emotionless."

Another group, 'ooooo' sounded from the others in the kitchen.

"You know what your problem is, Logan? You're just afraid to let anyone near you. You are such an arrogant ass, you know that?"

"Oooooo…"

Logan turned and glared at her. "You wanna know what your problem is? You're just an arrogant, cocky, no-it-all woman who thinks she's the best thing that's been on this Earth since Jesus. Well get a clue, lady: you're not. You're nothing but a selfish woman who's probably going to end up all alone one of these days. And I aint gonna feel sorry for ya."

With that, he walked toward a stunned Warren in the kitchen door, the whole room speechless. Emma-though her face didn't show it-was shocked that he'd say something so cold. Sure, it was Logan, but…

She wasn't going to take that. She was going to prove that arrogant brute wrong. He'd taken two steps passed her when she suddenly spun around and grabbed his arm. Logan whirled on her, his mouth open to unleash he anger, but he never got the chance.

The whole room gasped as her mouth covered his in an instant. Logan was petrified. What the hell…was she doing…? And…why the hell…did he like it? His wide eyes slowly went to normal again as she continued to kiss him. She wrapped her small arms around his neck and his muscular ones wound around her body, running his hands along her back. Logan, for that instant, forgot everyone and everything else in the room. All he could comprehend as reality, was Emma.

Emma pulled away and she smiled at him, her eyes hiding beneath her lashes. She gave a little laugh. "It looks like I was wrong." Logan was lost in her eyes now and when she talked, he watched her lips wanting to taste them again…

"Kissing you is like kissing a toad."

Logan was suddenly snapped out of his alternate reality. His eyes widened in shock. A long silence fell as Emma pulled away from Logan and walked past him, then past Warren-who was shell-shocked-as she left the room leaving a poor Logan standing in the middle of the kitchen, stunned. Then he turned abruptly.

"Wait! Frost! Come back! What-Aw, come on! Frost!"

As if it was a delayed reaction, the others in the room gave another group 'oooooo.' Logan whirled on them, way more than angry now. "Would you quit it already?! What is this, an audience for a reality show?! Enough with the 'ooo-ing and ahhhh-ing!!!"

And with that, Logan stormed past Warren and out of the kitchen to find his bike. He needed to get the hell out of there before it was too late…

A/N: Yeah, yeah, I know they got out of character a little. But I tried. It's not as good as the one-shots Red Witch writes though. I just thought of how much those two hate each other and fight all the time. It seemed at leas somewhat logical to make it a love/hate relationship. : ) But at the end, neither of them like the other any more than they did before. Logan just had a…moment. Lol Anyway, please review! Oh, and one more thing, since I'm still learning, if you guys have anything you want me to know about the X-men, I'd appreciate the help and info. Thanks!


End file.
